For the greater good
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Kind of a sequel to To the grave it involves Harry's generation.
1. Fred Gideon Weasley

I don't own Hary Potter and English is not my first language.

A.N: This will be kind of a sequel to To the grave but it will involve the generation DA and those Harry went to school with.

A.N2: If you think I have missed someone in my story To the grave please do tell me and I will add it.

* * *

Fred Gideon Weasley

I. He was the oldest of the Twins even though everyone thought he was the youngest because of the way he behaved.

II. No one could tell who was who except for their mother and sometimes their father.

III. Even though they were poor they love the family they had and considered themselves extremely lucky.

IV. Different from what some people thought they were never ashamed of their family.

V. They actually became trouble makers because there was the only way to stand out in their big family, later they realized that they liked it.

VI. Sometimes Fred wishes he had more memories of his Uncles that don't involve events someone else has told him.

VII. From what he has heard they were great and soon became his and his brother's inspiration and their heroes.

VIII. The worse moment in his life was when George was laying on the couch with his ear missing and he was so afraid his brother would be dead.

IX. He is extremely happy he was the one to die instead of George he wasn't strong enough to live without his twin.

X. He loves watching his family live their lives and be happy for him too.


	2. George Fabian Weasley

George Fabian Weasley

I. Through Fred was the oldest twin he was the most responsible one. That's not saying much but anyway.

II. It took him years to realize why his mother never called neither, him, nor his brother by their full name her brothers' death still hurt her.

III. The reason for their nicknames Gred and Forge was that they couldn't say their own names when they were younger.

IV. Their older brothers always joked that their bought was their first prank because no one, not even the hospital believed their mother when she said she was in labor because they were born on April Fool's Day.

V. They didn't really care that they earned fewer O.W. Ls combined than each of the rest of their brothers separately they only took the classes they needed.

VI. Unlike Ron, George never got mad at Harry for dating and romance with Ginny through he was just as protective of Ginny, he just trusted Harry.

VII. Moving on from his brother's death was the hardest thing he had to do in his entire life.

VIII. For a time he really considered closing the shop forever but then he remembered that it was his brother's dream.

IX. When he got married, he didn't have a best man deciding to live it empty for his brother no one of his other brothers minded.

X. When Roxanne was born a girl, he was both happy and upset at the fact that he couldn't name her Fred.


	3. Percy Ignatius Weasley

Percy (I think his full name is Percival but I'm not sure) Ignatius Weasley

I. There was a time he hated his name but then he grew up and realized how important it was to be named after someone.

II. He wasn't always the ambitious one but when you have two perfect, at everything older brothers, three younger brothers that everyone loves and a sister, you tend to try and shoot for the stars.

III. Percy hates the traits he had in common with his first two bosses Bartemius Crouch Snr and Cornelius Fudge thankfully he was able to break out of this mold after seeing the error of his ways sooner rather than later.

IV. Different from popular belief he did know he was promoted as an attempt to spy on his family and Dumbledore it was at that moment, he changed sides and spied on the Ministry for the Order instead of what everyone believed he was doing. He did slightly regret lying to his family about that but it was for the best in his opinion.

V. The only person who stood by his side without knowing the true reason as to why he had abandoned his family was his best friend Oliver Wood.

VI. After the war, Percy went into a very bad place and it took his best friend and meeting his wife to come out of it.

VII. Percy met his wife after the war when she was quite young, he started going out with her because she was a Muggle and didn't remind him all the time of the mistakes, he had made but then he fell in love with her.

VIII. Opposite to what many people think he had never considered naming any of his sons (which he didn't have but still) Fred that honor belonged to George and only him.

IX. He did have to fight with his wife a bit to name their daughter Molly not because she didn't want to but because she didn't think it would be a good idea to name their daughter after someone who was still alive.

X. When his daughters are born in a world without war, he finally understands that everything that happened and what they did was worth it.


	4. Ronald Bilius Ron Weasley

Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley

I. When he was younger, he both hated and loved the fact that he had a very big family but then the war happened and he lost a brother and realized he didn't have a big enough family to lose anyone.

II. He loves his parents more than anything in the world and wouldn't change them for all the riches in the world no matter how much he complained about them.

III. Ron suffered from arachnophobia because when he was younger his twin brothers turned his favorite teddy bear into a spider and made it attacked him and even after fighting in a war, he still is afraid of them.

IV. It wasn't until his fifth year that he learned what really happened to his uncles and he hated the Death Eaters that caused their deaths making it impossible for him to meet those amazing people.

V. Ron's least favorite color is maroon but he never told his mother that because of the fact she loved making his Christmas jumpers that color.

VI. Remus Lupin was his favorite professor and the only professor he could see as a human being instead of just a professor even before they became a little more like friends during the time they lived at the Headquarters. He also apologized, profundity to Remus for calling him a werewolf when he first learned that.

VII. He knew it was wrong to feel jealous of his best friend but it was something that for a very long time he couldn't help but feel the green-eyed monster inside of him.

VIII. When he is an adult after the war has ended and things have calmed down, he often wonders how is it possible that one or all three of them hadn't died.

IX. He had a crush on Hermione since almost the very beginning but he always thought she would marry Harry, in the end, he was pleasantly surprised when he ended up with her.

X. When his children are all grown up and have lives of their own, he regretted not having more children.


	5. Harry James Potter

Harry James Potter

I. Harry loves and always will love his parents but for some reason, he can never bring himself to miss them like he misses Sirius and Remus and for that, he feels really bad that's why he made sure that Teddy would know his parents enough so that he could miss them.

II. Different from what many people think he wasn't the one that named his children Ginny was but he did love the names even though he could never call his firstborn by his full name.

III. Both he and Ginny were shocked at the fact they had a daughter because the Potter family hadn't had a girl for much longer than the Weasleys.

IV. When Harry was young, he couldn't understand how Sirius could love him like he was his own son despite the fact that Harry wasn't related to him but then he grew up and had his own godson and he understood what his godfather felt.

V. During the times Teddy has his real looks, Harry can never look at him in the eye because he looked so much like Remus but he has Sirius' grey eyes for Harry it's much easier to imagine him as only Tonks's son but he would never say those words to Teddy.

VI. Harry always thought that no one deserved the Dementor's kiss but when the man that had killed his uncle-figure wasn't killed in the war and lived when Remus didn't he couldn't deal with it and it was one of the only times he used his influence as the savior of the wizarding war to affect a decision made by the Ministry not that Kingsley protested too much though.

VII. It was only after the war that Harry learned that Remus and Sirius had been a couple for many years and he never hated them for hiding it from him.

VIII. Harry has taken quite a few behavior attributes from his godfather; Sirius' spoiling godfather nature was one of them.

IX. While he knew that Teddy would never be happy with Victoire he actually didn't expect the person he fell in love in the end.

X. The most important thing in his life was his family.


	6. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley

Hermione Jean Granger Weasley

I. Hermione and her parents all tried to ignore the accidental magic she used until the Hogwarts' letter came and they couldn't do it anymore. They still supported her despite everything she did.

II. The Hat thought of putting her in Ravenclaw but the next second it changed its mind and put her in Gryffindor thought she didn't understand why until the troll attack.

III. It was after that attack that she started having a crush on Ron.

IV. Despite popular believe she didn't have a blind trust in adults but it was easier to be believed by them if they thought you trusted them blindly.

V. She would trust anyone else (except for Ron) with Harry's safety only if she didn't have any other options sacrificing herself and killing other people count as options (she did make an exception later on for Sirius and Remus knowing that they felt the same).

VI. She was cold to Sirius and Remus through mostly Sirius because they were the first adults she could trust with Harry's welfare and she was afraid they would do it better than her that job and she wouldn't have a purpose anymore.

VII. Even when asked Hermione is honest, she never regrets hurting anyone who hurt her friends one time or another.

VIII. It was actually, Sirius and Remus who taught her the spell she used on her parents it was something a member of the First Order had used on their own parents years ago it was something that she was told to have just in case.

IX. During the first seventeen years of her life, she went through a lot but the worse moment of her life was seeing Hagrid caring what appeared to be Harry's dead body.

X. Yeah, she had a lot of good moments with her friends but the best moments in her life was when her children were born.


	7. Alicia Spinnet

Alicia Spinnet

I. She was a pureblood so different from many others she didn't have a reason to be afraid if she hadn't been someone who opposed the Dark Lord.

II. Alicia wanted very much to be in the Quidditch team from the very beginning and was slightly disappointed she became a reserve instead but she soon realized that the most important thing was that the team should win.

III. One of her best memories was when her team won the House cup after seven years of trying but the best, she has is most certainly the time they won the war that had caused so much pain to everyone.

IV. Like many others, her favorite DADA professor was Professor Lupin and his death devested her more than she thought it possible.

V. Alicia hated Marietta Edgecombe for betraying the army to Umbridge, and Zacharias Smith for abandoning them during the Battle of Hogwarts.

VI. She a close friend with Hermione, despite the two years' age difference mostly because of the fact she was one of the only girls who care for other things either than her hair.

VII. After she finished school, she joined the Order and helped them with anything she could through she wasn't a full member mostly for her own safety she doesn't regret her choice.

VIII. It took her less than a second to decide to fight in the final battle when the call came.

IX. When the war was gone and over with, she became a professional Quidditch player and later a coach she may have taken a leaf out of Oliver's book when it came to that part.

X. She became the godmother to one of George and Angelina's children.


	8. Angelina Johnson Weasley

Angelina Johnson Weasley

I. She was a half-blood with a witch of a mother and muggle father who was very surprised to learn his little girl was a witch.

II. Her best female friends were on the Quidditch team but she was also really close to Hermione who would become her sister-in-law.

III. Despite popular believed she didn't go to the Yule Ball with Fred but she, in fact, went there with George Fred was just the one who invited her, because George was afraid of rejection.

IV. She believed Harry and Dumbledore the moment they said that Voldemort had returned and no matter what some people said she never doubted them.

V. Her favorite professor was Remus whose death devastated her and her least favorite professor was Umbridge for whom she cared very little.

VI. When the call to join the last fight against Voldemort she arrived with Fred, George, and Lee and when the fight had ended, she had lost one of her closes friends.

VII. She cried for every person who died during the war even if she didn't know them but she cried the most for Fred because not only did one of her closes friends but because George lost a piece of himself too.

VIII. Angelina was the one to name their daughter while George named their son but what most people don't know is that she didn't find it wore naming her son after someone who had died.

IX. She and her sisters-in-law were very close to each other often confiding in each other more than in anyone else.

X. She loved her nieces and nephews are just as much as she loved her own children.


	9. Dean Thomas

Dean Thomas

I. To him, it was a little weird being the only magical one in the family but he wouldn't change them for anything in the world.

II. He learned that his father was a wizard when he got the letter because no one came to explain things to him.

III. Dean learned that his father was murdered by a group of Death Eaters when he refused to join their ranks after the war ended.

IV. While Dean was raised by his stepfather and loves him a lot his father always had an important part in his life and a big place in Dean's heart.

V. When the DA was formed, he had been a little upset with Seamus for not believing Harry and Dumbledore as he did but his best friend had the right to believe whatever he wanted and Dean would continue to stay his friend no matter what.

VI. During the Second War when it was clear that he and his family would be in danger Dean lied to his parents and told them to go to another country using Muggle transport until he told them to return.

VII. Different from popular believe his worse moments were not the time he was imprisoned in the Malfoy Manor or the time in the run but it was the time he had seen the dead bodies of his friends, innocent and his favorite DADA professor on that fateful day.

VIII. He never regretted joining the DA or answering the call to arms when the final battle arrived.

IX. After the war ended Dean along with everyone else helped capture the rest of the Death Eaters and bring The Wizarding World back to the way, it was (just better).

X. He is very glad that the members of the DA who survived the war continued to be friends even many years later.


	10. Colin Creevey

Colin Creevey

I. Colin loved his parents and brother they were the most important people in his life and the reason why he decided to oppose Voldemort.

II. While at school he hated the word Mood blood he hated it, even more, when Voldemort rose to power and it was more than just a harmless insult.

III. He didn't think it possible for him to be a Gryffindor when he heard of the house's qualities, he was very much surprised when it happened.

IV. He was also pleasantly surprised that his little brother was a wizard too but he became very worried about his little brother's safety.

V. When he left for Hogwarts, he lied to every one of his old friends as to where he was going and he felt horrible for it.

VI. As he grew up, he became very embarrassment of being kind of a fanboy with Harry through he never had the chance to apologize to him.

VII. Though he was taught to not lie to anyone he never told his parents of the war that was going on in his world because he didn't want them to worry.

VIII. He never regrets joining the DA or fighting in the final battle when he didn't have to because of his age, after all, he was a Gryffindor and they never run away no matter what.

IX. To him, it doesn't matter that he died because of the fact it was for a good cause but he is upset that he left his little brother all alone at such a young age and that his parents had to go through the process of losing a child.

X. Colin always believed in Harry and knew that he would defeat Voldemort and save the world.


	11. Dennis Creevey

Dennis Creevey

I. He and his Colin were very close form the moment Dennis was born until the day his older brother was killed in the final battle.

II. When his letter came, he along with parents were extremely shocked but he was also very happy that he would stay with his brother for a long time.

III. Because of his brother, he wanted to be a Gryffindor through Dennis knew that Colin wouldn't care where he went.

IV. Through he joined the DA because of his brother he did later believed in the cause and wanted to fight in the final battle.

V. While his brother was supporting the DA and the Order like many others, he and his parents went away so that they would be safe.

VI. He never blamed Harry for his brother's death, after all, it had been his wish to fight but he did blame Voldemort and his Death Eaters for it.

VII. When Ginny Potter was pregnant with her third child Harry and Ginny asked him if they could use the name Colin if they had a son, he said yes but they had a daughter.

VIII. After the book, he published a book with ever picture his brother had made while he was alive and made sure Colin was not forgotten.

IX. He continued again with the year he had missed while the war was going on and graduated the top of his class.

X. After graduation, he went on to work in the Ministry first, as an Auror because there still was a low number of it and then working with Muggleborn.


	12. Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley

I. By the time Ginny was born her parents had expected another boy so they didn't even have a name for a baby girl, it took her two weeks to be named.

II. When she was younger, she hated that she had so many brothers but then she lost one of her brothers and then the number she had seemed too small.

III. She always wanted to have at least four children two boys and two girls she only got half of her wish.

IV. Through she had a hero crush on Harry when she first met him it soon turned into genuine love soon after that.

V. She didn't become friends with Luna because of pity she genuinely liked the girl and it was nice to be friends with someone the same age as her.

VI. She was the one that named their children even though she knows most people think Harry named them.

VII. She loved that she had her own career and was not just her parents' daughter, her brother's sister or Harry's wife.

VIII. Through she understood Harry a part of her never really forgave him for breaking up with her.

IX. Tonks, Luna, and Hermione were her closes friends but she liked Sirius and Remus just as much because they never treated her like a baby like many others did.

X. She was devested by the deaths of each and every one of them but she had to say strong for Harry who was a wreck.


	13. Katie Bell

Katie Bell

I. She was a half-blood witch and she didn't care what others said about it.

II. Through she was a very friendly person her closest friends were a year older than she and she had a lot of difficulties becoming close with others.

III. When she tried out for the Quidditch teams she didn't sleep for days because she was super stressed.

IV. In her sixth year, she was one of the first people who believed Harry and was one of the first to sign her name and joining the DA.

V. She hates that she allowed herself to be tortured by the cursed Opal Necklace when the war ended Draco did apologize to her for doing that to her Katie of course accepted.

VI. Through she still has problems because of what happened to her at the time.

VII. Even if she had died while fighting in the final battle, she wouldn't have minded at all and wouldn't have changed her mind about fighting against the Death Eaters.

VIII. Katie married a Muggle and spend many years living as a Muggle through she joined the Wizarding War when her godchild was born.

IX. She is the godmother to George and Angelina's daughter which she happily accepted when asked.

X. Even years after the war and everything that happened, she continued to be close friends with every member of the DA.


	14. Lavender Brown

Lavender Brown

I. Lavender was surprised that she became a Gryffindor because the only thing she wasn't afraid pf was her own shadow. It was later that she learned to be brave.

II. Because Hermione was in the same year as her many people thought she was either shallow or an airhead or both she was, in fact, neither of them.

III. She had a younger brother for whom she joined the DA and fought in the final battle.

IV. While they were young, she loved Ron very much but she also knew that he would never return her feeling because anyone could see he loved Hermione through not to say that being rejected didn't break her heart.

V. She was a pureblood, in fact, a pureblood traitor in a family of blood traitors because her family had forbidden her from joining the fight, she didn't listen to them nor did she regret it.

VI. While she loved Divination, she had the only sent the future once and what she saw was the day she was going to die despite that she still went to fight.

VII. Lavender died too young but she thinks it's better that way, after all, she had seen how much Professor Lupin suffered and she didn't think she was as brave as him.

VIII. Her biggest dream was to become a mother and the only regret she has is never being able to become one.

IX. She had two favorite professors Professor Lupin and Professor Trelawney because of the fact they inspired her to thrive within her own abilities, not the try and become something she wasn't.

X. She cried when she saw Professor Lupin fall in the ground dead.


	15. Lee Jordan

Lee Jordan

I. Lee like Fred and George was a pureblood from a blood traitor family.

II. Until he met his best friends, he never really liked pranks and everything they involved.

III. He was the only person other than the twins who knew of the existence of the Marauders Map and they were his heroes too.

IV. He loved being the Quidditch commentator and he loved also being part of the DA.

V. During the war his parents wanted him to go and hide with them but he couldn't do that he was a Gryffindor the first in his family he couldn't hide while people he cared about risked their life.

VI. Potterwatch was his idea but the name, as well as the codenames, were the twins' idea.

VII. When he went to the final battle, he knew very well that there was a chance he or people he cared about could die he just wasn't prepared for the pain he would feel when the second one happened.

VIII. While he was George's closest friend after Fred, he didn't mind not being the best man at his wedding that place would always belong to Fred.

IX. Lee is the godfather to both of George's children and he hopes he makes Fred proud of what he is doing.

X. He still has the DA gallon that Hermione made for them.


	16. Professor Neville Longbottom

Professor Neville Longbottom

I. Neville had spent his entire life hearing only the best about his parents that they had become perfect in his eyes but he sometimes wished to hear about their flaws just so that he wouldn't feel like he had to catch up to something impossible.

II. Professor Lupin was the first person to tell him flaws in his parents mostly his father and he loved having similarities with them.

II. It took a long for him to realize that the sorting hat hadn't made a mistake with his sorting.

III. Everyone thinks the thing he is the proudest of is killing Nagini but he is not the proudest eh is about his children.

V. While he was proud of his parents and knew them were great Aurors the job just wasn't for him, that was why he changed jobs.

VI. Neville loved being a teacher and he liked to incorporate the teaching of Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin when he taught his students.

VII. He is the godfather of Harry's and Ginny's second son, Albus Potter and the son of Hermione and Ron.

VIII. While he was leading the DA during his seventh year, he would always ask himself 'What would his parents do?' the answer was always what is right.

IX. He only agreed to be an Auror for a short while so that he could help gather the rest of the Death Eaters, it never was his ultimate goal.

X. It wasn't until the war ended that he learned why Severus Snape hated him in a way he understood and for that he forgave him.


	17. Padma Patil

Padma Patil

I. She and her sister are purebloods their parents moved to Britain after the first war had ended when they were very young.

II. While many people including her parents were surprised, she and her sister were in different houses Parvati and her sister were not they may be identical but they were also completely different personality-wise.

III. She like her sister was bilingual speaking fluently both English and Marathi.

IV. When the second war started her parents wanted them to move to India again but both of them refused to leave the DA and their friends.

V. She was extremely glad that neither she nor her sister was killed during the final battle but she had to comfort her twin sister after her best friend's death.

VI. After Hogwarts, she moved to India for a short time but while she loved it there it just didn't feel like home to her.

VII. She knew her date with Ron would be a disaster for one simple reason she could see that Ron was in love with Hermione.

VIII. Padma married later than most of her friends but she was happy with the man she had chosen.

IX. When her first child was born, she realized why she had fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, it was for that little baby.

X. She will tell her child about the war and for those who gave their lives so that they could live happily, that's the least she could do.


	18. Seamus Finnigan

Seamus Finnigan

I. He is proud of the fact he is a half-blood and hates when people look down on him for it.

II. When his mother told them she was a witch he didn't believe her what made him believe her, was making his favorite toys move on their own.

III. Seamus regretted not believing Harry from the very beginning and gladly accepted acting as Neville's deputy during the last year of the war.

IV. He is glad that neither he nor his best friend died during the war but he would've been happier if fewer people from their side had died.

V. Remus Lupin was his favorite teacher he didn't care that he was a werewolf and he did mourn him when he died during the final battle.

VI. Seamus never thought it possible for him to have a teacher more than he hated Umbridge but then the Carrows happened.

VII. He never regretted joining the fight against the Dark Lord.

VIII. After what he went through during the war, he appreciates a lot the calm life he ended up living.

IX. To him, Dean was a good as a brother something he always wanted to have.

X. Even years after the war he still had nightmares about his last year of school.


	19. Cho Chang

Cho Chang

I. She was a pureblood witch.

II. Cho never felt at home in Ravenclaw because of the fact she always felt less intelligent than the other members of the house.

III. She remained loyal to her school and to the D.A so much that she returned to her school after she had graduated to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts.

IV. While she stayed by her friend's side after she betrayed the DA, she never really forgave her for that.

V. She only loved one man in her life and when he died in her fifth year, she never loved anyone after that through she liked her husband with them, it wasn't love.

VI. She and her Muggle husband divorced after he learned that she was a witch and that their son Cedric was a wizard too.

VII. After the war, she moved to the Muggle World because she couldn't deal with the fact Cedric was dead.

VIII. She had a secret she never told anyone but during the summer after Cedric died, she gave birth to his son but she couldn't look at the baby so she put him up for adoption in the Muggle world through she later regretted not giving him to his parental grandparents.

IX. It took years for her and her firstborn to meet again and at the time he had become a copy of his deceased father.

X. Both her sons were very close to each other despite not knowing each other for a very long time.


	20. Luna Lovegood Scamander

Luna Lovegood Scamander

I. After the war, many called her brave but she didn't consider herself that at all she just did what was right during the war.

II. She never regretted joining the DA or helping in the war was one of the best decisions she ever made.

III. Hagrid was one of her closest friends mostly because they had so much in common.

IV. She like Hermione learned that Professor Lupin was a werewolf and like Hermione, she kept quite faithfully.

V. Luna was the only member of the DA who didn't hold a grudge against Marietta Edgecombe for betraying the DA through that didn't mean she agreed with what she did.

VI. Luna liked older men she felt they were more mature than most boys her age in fact she ended up marrying a man seven years her senior.

VII. She loved being Aunt Luna to the children of the DA member but she always wanted her own children one day.

VIII. The day her children were born was the best day of her life.

IX. She and Neville were never a couple they went to the Yule ball as friends were were friends for their entire life.

X. Ginny and Hermione both are her twins' godmothers while Harry and Neville are their godfathers.


	21. Marietta Edgecombe

Marietta Edgecombe

I. She was a pureblood witch through she didn't look down at other people for their blood status most of the time anyway.

II. While most of the students in school didn't mind the fact that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, she did mind it and was disgusted when she learned it.

III. She and Chong become friends because of the fact both pf they didn't comfortable with being in Ravenclaw.

IV. While she knew it brought problems to her she was glad her best friend was there for her when no one else was.

V. While the other members of the DA were fighting, she was one of the only ones to not join the fight because she didn't see a value in it.

VI. She never wanted to be a member of the DA but she joined because of Cho who wanted to oppose the people that were responsible for Cedric's death.

VII. Marietta doesn't regret betraying the DA but she hated the fact that Hermione gave her pimples reading 'Sneak' which never really faded away.

VIII. Her mother never learned what she did for her and Marietta didn't really know if she would've approved or not.

IX. After the war, her life was very hard because many members of the DA were very high up in the Wizarding World and no one of they were very forgiving of her.

X. She hated the fact that her best friend let the Wizarding world after the war because she was all alone.


	22. Michael Corner

Michael Corner

I. He was proud of both his half-blood status and the fact he was a Ravenclaw.

II. While his mother was a witch his father was a muggle and because his mother didn't want to be in the Wizarding World after the war, he spent many years in the Muggle World.

III. His father was a police officer and was killed in the line of duty.

IV. Michael's mother believed Dumbledore when many didn't.

V. His and Ginny's relationship was fake because she wanted to see if Harry had feelings for her and he agreed to help her.

VI. He never regretted joining the DA or fighting in the war through he was glad to survive it.

VII. Because he was an only child, he loved the closeness that people had in their own houses.

VIII. He loved Quidditch but he didn't love playing it.

IX. Every Weasley boy threatened him when he and Ginny were dating and while he understood it didn't mean he wasn't afraid of them.

X. After the war, he joined the Muggle Army for a few years after he had helped to clean the Wizarding World from Death Eaters.


	23. Parvati Patil

Parvati Patil

I. She sometimes hated being an identical twin and was very happy when she sorted into a different house from her sister.

II. The two of them were the first members of their family to go to Hogwarts and they loved bragging to their extended family how great the school is.

III. When her best friend died, she was devastated and it took years for her to get it over with.

IV. She loved Divination because she didn't like surprises and if she knew the future, she wouldn't have any of them.

V. She loves being a Gryffindor and everything the house represents.

VI. Parvati was a daddy's girl while Padma was closer to their mother this closeness with their respective parents affected their personalities for the rest of their lives.

VII. Parvati hated Professor Umbridge a lot but she hated her, even more, when she fired one of her favorite teachers.

VIII. She loved Indian dance, fashion, and food.

IX. Her least favorite year was her last year when her beloved school was filled with Death Eaters and everything became a nightmare.

X. She never regretted fighting in the war even if it caused the death of her best friend.


	24. Terry Boot

Terry Boot

I. Terry was easily sacred when he was young and it continued in, different states until Hogwarts was invaded by Death Eaters and he had to oppose them to protect the others.

II. He didn't expect to become a Ravenclaw because he didn't think he was smart enough but he was extremely happy with the choice because of the fact he loves his house.

III. When Voldemort returned his immediate family believed Dumbledore even if many others were against them, they refused to listen to the lies the Ministry was telling.

IV. He hates the fact that the person who betrayed the DA came from his house.

V. His parents told him that he didn't have to go to Hogwarts if he didn't want to during his seventh year but he wasn't going to leave his friends unless he absolutely had to.

VI. While he didn't want to leave Hogwarts despite everything, he did encourage his family to leave when it was clear there was trouble, of course, they said no.

VII. The final battle was his worse memory and something he doesn't want to experience it again.

VIII. While he wasn't one of the people who died during the war, he was quite close to it and he is eternally grateful to Madam Poppy for saving him.

IX. Seeing his parents and friends again when he woke up was one of the best memories he had.

X. He never blamed Harry for what happened he blames Voldemort and his Death Eaters.


	25. Ernest Ernie Macmillan

Ernest "Ernie" Macmillan

I. He was taught since he was young to not look down at other people because of blood status.

II. While he doesn't look down at other people with not the same blood status as him, he is proud of the fact he can trace his lineage of nine generations because it was his family history.

III. Many people didn't know that he was related to the Black family by the marriage of his great-grand aunt's marriage to a member of the family and for many years he had wanted to keep it that way.

IV. His magic presented itself quite soon and it made his parents proud of him.

V. He was fiercely loyal to his friends, house, and school in that order and nothing would change that.

VI. Ernie regretted what he said to Harry during his second-year but his friend was in danger and he was devastated.

VII. He never believed the Ministry that Cedric's was an accident he had lived with the older boy for four years and he was sure Voldemort had killed him.

VIII. When the Muggleborn registry forced Muggleborn to register he offered Justin to put him in his family tree so that he would be safe he couldn't say he was surprised when he refused.

IX. Ernie, Michael, and Hannah were the second in command of the DA during their last year.

X. His was year was the most frightening moment in his entire life and the only reason that he didn't give up was his loyalty to his friends.


	26. Hannah Abbott Longbottom

Hannah Abbott Longbottom

I. She was raised by a single mother and had her witch mother's last name instead of her muggle father's the same father who abandoned her.

II. Despite the bad things, her mother said about her father she never spoke ill of Muggles despite her pureblood upbringing.

III. Hannah wanted to be a Hufflepuff like her mother because of the fact they were extremely kind.

IV. When Justin was petrified, she was scared to death but she was still disappointed when Ernie blamed Harry for it and she was proud of him when he apologized.

V. She was pleasantly surprised when Cedric became the champion but she was glad because he deserved to win.

VI. When Cedric died, she was devastated like everyone in their house and like many others, she believed Dumbledore.

VII. While she had had a crush on Neville for a very long time because she thought he was cute it wasn't until their fifth year that she saw something different in him.

VIII. She was allowed to go to Hogwarts during her seventh year because of her last name and she was glad for it because of the fact she doesn't regret helping during the war.

IX. She and Neville married after a three-year relationship and she loved being called.

X. They had two children Frank and Alice and it was she who insisted on their names.


	27. Justin Finch-Fletchley

Justin Finch-Fletchley

I. Justin came from an upper-class Muggle family and before Hogwarts, he was heading towards Eton where he didn't want to go.

II. Growing up Justin loved the idea of magic so when the letter came, he was in cloud nine.

III. Justin was extremely proud of his blood status even when that same status gave him a target on his back.

IV. His good friends Ernie and Hannah were the first friends he had because before he couldn't control his magic and it brought him a lot of trouble.

V. His mother was proud of the good grades he revived even if at first, she didn't want him to go to Hogwarts.

VI. When he was petrified, he could sort of hearing what the others were saying to him and when Justin learned that Ernie had blamed Harry about its Justin made him apologize.

VII. Ernie, Hannah and Justin's friendship was very similar to the one Harry, Ron and Hermione had the three of them would do anything for each other.

VIII. He didn't want Ernie to be in trouble that was why he didn't agree with his plan about Ernie's family tree.

IX. He, different from everyone else he liked Gilderoy Lockhart because when he gives one of Lockhart's books to his Muggle mother, she then realized the importance of wizardry.

X. He returned to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, and he survived the chaotic events of the final year of the Second Wizarding War.


	28. Susan Bones

Susan Bones

I. She was the first and only half-blood in the family but no one in the family looked down on her because of that.

II. Her Muggleborn mother died during childbirth so she had never met her about a year later her uncle, aunt, cousins, and grandparents were killed by Death Eaters which devastated her father even more.

III. The name Susan runs in her family and every girl has it somewhere in their name.

IV. She was proud of what her family did during the first war but she never reviled that fact to anyone until she joined the DA and that old photo of the Order became their motive.

V. After her father died when she was young, she lived with her aunt until she too was killed by the same people that killed most of her family.

VI. Cedric's death devastated her a little more than any other Hufflepuffs not because of the fact she was closer to him but because it reminded her of most of her family's death.

VII. She and her aunt believed Harry and Dumbledore she because she knew Harry and her aunt because while she didn't show it, she was an ally of Dumbledore.

VIII. She was one of the only members of the DA who told family members about the existence of their group.

IX. While she was a half-blood with her family history and lineage, she was able to fake a pureblood status to go to Hogwarts during her last year.

X. She was glad to survive the Second Wizarding War through that didn't mean that she didn't mourn and wished many others hadn't died.


	29. Draco Lucius Malfoy

Draco Lucius Malfoy

I. His birth was very much awaited by his parents and grandparents who died shortly after.

II. He loved Quidditch since he was young and spent many hours training to become good enough at it.

III. His mother was the only person he loved for many years then he met his wife and had his son who becomes just as important to him.

IV. Draco was many things arrogant, selfish, a git but he was never evil he never wanted to become a Death Eater.

V. He was very close to Severus Snape who always supported, protected and favorited him more than even his father but for many years he thought that his godfather only liked him because he was related to his deceased best friend.

VI. After the dust of the war had died down, he was ashamed of himself and what he had done those last years of the war.

VII. The moment Voldemort gave him the job to kill Dumbledore his godfather helped him fail so that his hands wouldn't have been dyed with blood not, that he would have killed anyone.

VIII. He was grateful to Harry for saving his life during the final battle and for making sure he and his family didn't end up in prison-like many others.

IX. While his name wasn't his favorite thing about him and fought with his mother about it many times, about it, in the end, he named his son following the Black family tradition.

X. When his wife died, he was devested but he knew he had to be strong for his little boy.


	30. Astoria Greengrass Malfoy

Astoria Greengrass Malfoy

I. She was born a second, a child second daughter and the last child her parents would have. Like her mother-in-law, she was a disappointed to her parents for it. Through that doesn't mean they didn't love her.

II. Astoria was brought up in the ideals of Pure-blood supremacy that didn't mean she believed in it.

III. She did know that the three other houses were learning Defense form each other and she left bad that they didn't include her just because of the fact she was a Slytherin.

IV. During the Battle of Hogwarts, she was evacuated for being too young and for being a Slytherin. If that hadn't happened, she would've helped the light side.

V. When she was told it was Professor Snape that killed Professor Dumbledore, she didn't want to believe it, it wasn't until years later that she learned the truth.

VI. She hated the Carrow siblings and what they did to the other students.

VII. Lucius and Narcissa did disapprove of Draco's choice to take her as a wife, but he chose her anyway and stood up to both of them. This was something which she thought was one of the most courageous things she'd ever seen.

VIII. Astoria longed for a child so that Draco, after her inevitable death, would not be alone but it took years for her to convince him she wanted to do it.

IX. After the war ended, she couldn't believe that her sister and family still held their old believes she didn't talk to them for a very long time.

X. She and Draco married two months after she finished school many said it was too early but she had waited two years.


	31. Pansy Parkinson

Pansy Parkinson

I. Because she was a girl, she was disposable to her parents who desperately wanted a son.

II. When she was sorted in Slytherin like every member of her family, she got a letter from her parents telling her how proud of her.

III. She liked Draco Malfoy for many reasons the most important ones being he was very good looking and was from a pureblood family.

IV. When Professor Snape old them that their DADA professor was a werewolf, she couldn't believe it and started disliking the man soon after.

V. She was extremely surprised when she learned Draco and Astoria were engaged.

VI. Until the day of their wedding, she considered ways to kill her but she never went through with it.

VII. Her family had nothing to do with Death Eaters or their leader but that didn't mean they didn't believe in their course.

VIII. She never joined You-know-who nor would she wanted to do it.

IX. When the three other houses turned their wands towards her, she was shocked because she was just trying to save them.

X. She never really stopped believing in the beliefs she was raised with but they were toned down after the war.


	32. Vincent Crabbe

Vincent Crabbe

I. He came from a proud line of Dark Wizards and Death Eaters, with his father and grandfather before him.

II. His parents named him Vincent because it means "conqueror" or "victor", it was never the right name for him.

III. His father was the one who influenced his prejudice against Muggle-borns and other non-pure-bloods.

IV. Like his father, he was a close friend with a Malfoy who became the ringleader.

V. While he had heard of Voldemort from his father, he had been afraid when he had first met the Dark Lord.

VI. Crabbe was always slightly more intelligent than his friend Goyle.

VII. He is related to the Blacks, the Lestranges and the Malfoys through of Irma Black née Crabbe.

VIII. While his line was pureblood, he was related to a few Non-pureblood families which he would never admit it.

IX. In his last year at Hogwarts, he became a Dark Wizard at the time he learned to cast powerful dark curses, such as The Killing and the Cruciatus Curses.

X. With his death during the Battle of Hogwarts, his family becomes extinct in the male line.


	33. Daphne Greengrass

Daphne Greengrass

I. She doesn't remember the day her little sister was born but she does remember that her parents and grandparents had been disappointed at the fact, she had been a girl too.

II. She had always been overprotective of her little sister but she became, even more, when it was clear that Astoria suffered from the family blood curse.

III. Before the war the only time she and her sister had been separated was when Daphne went to Hogwarts and even then, they wrote letters every day.

IV. Even after the war ended and things started going back to normal, she couldn't get rid of her old beliefs no matter how it ruined her relationship with her sister.

V. The hat barely touched her head before calling Slytherin for her.

VI. When her sister and Draco started dating, she didn't approve but her sister was in love and she could ruin it for her.

VII. When the final battle started, she didn't think to fight for either side she only thought of getting her sister out and her being safe and she never thought it made her a coward.

VIII. She hates her nephew's name and really thinks her sister was crazy for naming him that but she loves him very much.

IX. She hates that her nephew is closer to his friends' family that her own but she never said it out loud.

X. When her sister died, she was devastated and for a long time, she blamed Draco for it.


	34. Gregory Goyle

Gregory Goyle

1\. His father was a Death Eater during both wars and a loyal supporter of Lord Voldemort.

2\. He remembers very well the day his father was arrested for being a Death Eater even if he was one year old, he also remembers his father returning shaken and telling his mother to say to everyone that he was under the Cruciatus Curse.

3\. Goyle knew Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe before his first year at Hogwarts because all three of them had Death Eater fathers.

4\. Like his friends and his family members his sorting didn't take very long the hat said Slytherin before he had a chance to think.

5\. His parents were very hands-off parents and he was jealous of Draco for having very loving parents for purebloods.

6\. His friendship with Draco ended after they completed school and Draco turned his beliefs around.

7\. He never changed very much after the war he was raised with certain believes nothing would change that for him.

8\. After the war, he was arrested, tried and sent to Azkaban for using the Cruciatus Curse on other students at Hogwarts, it was only for a few months because of his age.

9\. After his and his father's time in Azkaban, his family lost a lot of the influence and the money they had.

10\. He hated Draco after the war because he had to lose a lot for the cause while his former friend didn't lose anything.


	35. Blaise Zabini

A.N: I am also planning a sequel about the next generation.

* * *

Blaise Zabini

I. He and Draco had been best friends for many years before Hogwarts he even was his best man at his wedding and his son's godfather.

II. While many believed his mother killed all her husbands, he knew it wasn't true they all were old and died of natural causes.

III. He never understood why people thought Potter was so special yes, he had defeated Voldemort but he had also lost his parents. Blaise never wanted to be in his place.

IV. He stopped being close to his stepfathers after the second one, it wasn't worth it.

V. His family wasn't allied with the Dark Lord and they never approved of either side.

VI. He was the only one who knew why Professor Snape favorited Draco more than any other Slytherin.

VII. While he feels bad for those that lost people during both wars, he called them idiots because he could never understand how the members of the Order and the DA could stay and fight against the Dark Lord.

VIII. Because of the fact, his family had nothing to do with the Dark Lord, he was one of the only Slytherins not to be investigated when the war ended.

IX. He actually liked Astoria very much she was good for Draco and she loved him not the money that came with him.

X. After Astoria died It took him years to get Draco out of the darkness and turn him back into the man his wife had loved.


End file.
